A cloud collaboration platform may allow users to author various forms of content, for example, text files, spreadsheets, presentation slides, and other documents. The cloud collaboration platform may furnish a litany of word processing tools to authors to create and revise the documents. An author may also communicate with other users on the cloud collaboration platform, share documents, and receive comments, suggestions, edits, and other feedback. By integrating communication tools with word processor tools, a cloud collaboration platform may enhance workflows, save time, and promote teamwork and user satisfaction.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.